Las tres musitas y las bobas feroces
by SilentDrago
Summary: Tres amigas dejan su pueblo en busca de nuevos rumbos. Lo que no sabían era que llamarían la atención de otras tres chicas. ¿Podrán sus casas de paja, madera y ladrillos ser suficiente protección?


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Gente, todavía me cuesta un poco el tema de las actualizaciones por razones que ya he explicado con anterioridad, pero por fin pude terminar este fic que tenía pendiente: un cuento del tío SilentDrago para ustedes. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Las tres musitas y las bobas feroces**

En un pequeño pueblo, vivían tres chicas que eran muy amigas desde la infancia. Las tres, una pelimorada, una pelinegra y una peligris, solían compartir penas y alegrías; pero dado que el pueblo no les ofrecía mucho más para surgir, decidieron irse y emprender nuevos rumbos.

El viaje de las tres no duró mucho; se toparon con un paisaje maravilloso que las hizo querer quedarse allí para siempre. El gran detalle a considerar era que no se trataba de un lugar habitado, y si querían quedarse, tendrían que dormir a la intemperie, a menos que pusieran manos a la obra y construyeran sus propias casas.

―Bien, tenemos que buscar material para construir casas. ¿Alguna idea? ―preguntó la pelimorada, Nozomi.

―No quiero matarme construyendo algo ―afirmó la pelinegra, Nico―. Mi casa debe ser genial, como yo, pero la haré con cosas simples.

―Yo no tengo problema con construir, pero tampoco quiero demorarme mucho ―dijo la peligris, Kotori.

―Entonces que cada una elija los materiales que usará. Vayamos al pueblo más cercano, compremos lo que creamos conveniente y volvamos aquí.

Habiendo llegado a un acuerdo, las tres se dirigieron al pueblo. Lo que ninguna de ellas sabía era que habían captado la atención de otras tres chicas, una peliazul, una pelirroja y una rubia, que en ese momento estaban ocultas entre los arbustos.

―¿No creen que esas tres son muy bonitas? ―dijo Eli, la rubia―. Yo quiero a la pelimorada. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

―La verdad…, yo opino que la más bonita es la peligris ―declaró Umi, la peliazul.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Ustedes ya eligieron y me dejaron con lo que sobra? ―se quejó Maki, la pelirroja.

―Pues la pelinegra tampoco está tan mal.

―Claro…, solo mírala, es una enana. No es como si te dieran ganas de abrazarla y protegerla de todo ―dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

―_Tsundere_…

―¡No soy _tsundere_!

Las tres juraron que conquistarían los corazones de esas chicas extrañas, por lo que decidieron quedarse por el área y ver qué harían ellas.

Al cabo de unas horas, Nozomi, Nico y Kotori volvieron con material de construcción y herramientas. Cada una llevaba elementos diferentes, cosa que las chicas escondidas notaron.

―Nicocchi, ¿en serio vas a construir una casa con paja?

―Por supuesto. Te dije que no pienso matarme construyendo algo. ¿Qué mejor que usar paja para terminar rápido?

―No sé si la paja sea tan estable, Nico-chan ―dijo Kotori―. Yo por eso preferí la madera. No necesito tanto tiempo para construir y es un material más resistente.

―Chicas, chicas, chicas, ustedes deberían pensar mejor las cosas.

―Te recuerdo que fue TU ―Nico remarcó el "tu"― elección el querer hacer una casa de ladrillo. Si quieres perder el tiempo, adelante.

―Nicocchi, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu madre?

―Tú no eres mi madre.

Las manos de la pelimorada sobre sus senos hicieron que la pelinegra se callara.

Viéndolo todo desde los arbustos, el otro grupo de chicas reaccionó a la escena, sobre todo dos de ellas.

―_¡¿Cómo se atreve a ponerle las manos encima a MI enana?! _―pensaba una molesta Maki.

―_¡Debería estar tocándome los senos a mí! _―exclamaba mentalmente Eli.

Umi, por otro lado, solo se dedicaba a mirar atentamente a Kotori, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza del hecho de que le gustara tanto.

Volviendo con el primer grupo de chicas, estas notaron un movimiento extraño a lo lejos, en específico, una sacudida de hojas. Pensaron que se trataba de algún animal salvaje, por lo que no le prestaron mucha atención.

Durante los siguientes días, Nozomi, Nico y Kotori se dedicaron a construir sus futuros hogares. Por su parte, Eli, Maki y Umi las vigilaban de cerca, procurando que nada les pasara.

―Ya está ―dijo Nico un día―. Mi casa por fin está terminada.

―Es una choza muy bonita, Nicocchi, pero me parece algo endeble.

―Que esté hecha de paja no significa que sea endeble, Nozomi.

―Como digas. ¿Cómo vas tú, Kotori-chan?

―A mí todavía me falta. La madera necesita más trabajo.

―Tú sí que vas a tener que trabajar, Nozomi.

―Creo que valdrá la pena. Las cosas buenas nunca se consiguen fácilmente.

―… Sí, lo que digas.

La casa de madera quedó terminada unos pocos días después. Para entonces, la casa de ladrillos estaba todavía a la mitad. Nico no perdía oportunidad de burlarse de Nozomi por lo lento de su trabajo, pero la pelimorada no parecía molestarse por la actitud de su amiga ojirrubí. Entre tanto, las otras tres chicas seguían con su labor de vigilancia, sin percatarse de que ya habían sido descubiertas.

―Oye, Nicocchi…

―¿Qué?

―¿Te diste cuenta de que esas chicas llevan días viéndonos?

―¿Esas raritas? Sí, sí me percaté.

―Serán raritas, pero no creo que sean malas.

―No me digas que tu "sexto sentido" ―Marcó las comillas en el aire con los dedos― te lo dice.

―Algo así.

―Yo lo dudo.

―Nicocchi, no te hagas la tonta. He visto que le has estado haciendo ojitos a la pelirroja.

Nico se sonrojó a niveles gigantescos.

―Tranquila, que te guste otra chica no tiene nada de malo.

―¡No me gusta!

―Yo creo que la peliazul es muy linda ―comentó Kotori de repente―. La he notado mirándome un par de veces y siempre se oculta cuando se da cuenta de eso. ¡Es adorable!

―No sé si "adorable" es la palabra que yo usaría ―dijo Nico.

―¡Claro que sí! Es adorable, linda, hermosa… ―A Kotori le faltaban dedos en el cuerpo para enumerar las cualidades que veía en Umi.

―¡Pero ni siquiera la conoces!

―Tranquila, Nicocchi. Yo sé que tú piensas las mismas cosas sobre la pelirroja.

Nico se detuvo en seco, con la cara completamente roja.

―Nozomi-chan, ¿a ti también te gusta alguna de ellas?

―Pues… sí. La rubia.

―¡Es maravilloso! A cada una le gusta una de ellas. Podrían ser nuestras novias en el futuro.

―Sí, como si yo fuera a ser novia de esa rarita que se la pasa mirándome, esa con esos ojos rasgados tan bonitos, esa que…

―Nicocchi, se te está cayendo la baba.

―¡¿Qué?!

Mientras las chicas discutían al respecto, las otras tres conversaban.

―¿De qué estarán hablando? Digo, no es como si me importara y quisiera saber si esa pelinegra ha mencionado algo de mí.

―¿En serio? Yo opino lo contrario ―dijo una juguetona Eli.

―… Cállate.

―_Esa chica es tan linda. Ojalá algún día… _―Umi, por su parte, pensaba en lo mucho que le había atraído Kotori; pero sus pensamientos puros pasaron de un momento a otro a otros más subidos de tono―_. ¡No! ¡Eso es indecente! ¡Indecente!_

Situaciones como aquella se repitieron por semanas, en las cuales Nozomi finalmente logró terminar su casa de ladrillos. Durante todo ese período, hubo miradas furtivas de uno y otro grupo; se podía percibir cierto coqueteo entre ellos. Eso sí, ninguno parecía tomar la iniciativa. Eso hasta que…

―Chicas, creo que ya es el momento de ir por ellas. He visto cómo nos miran y sí parecen tener interés en nosotras.

―¿Segura, Eli?

―Segura, Umi. O actuamos ahora o podrían cambiar de opinión.

―¿Y según tú cómo lo haremos? ―preguntó Maki.

―Este es el plan...

Las otras chicas, mientras tanto, tenían su propia charla.

―¿Qué harían si esas tres se acercaran a ustedes o a sus casas? ―preguntó Nozomi.

―Yo no dejaría que alguna de ellas se acercara a mi casa. ¡No y no! ―juró Nico.

―Tu boca dice no, pero tus ojos dicen sí, Nicocchi ―se burló Nozomi.

―¡Por supuesto que no!

El sonrojo de Nico le quitaba validez a su afirmación.

―La verdad…, yo quiero ver hasta qué límite llegaría ella para conocerme ―comentó Kotori―. Me gustaría una novia que luche por mí. ¿Qué hay de ti, Nozomi-chan?

La pelimorada sonrió y no dijo nada al respecto.

Por lo demás, resultó que la charla de las tres fue escuchada por las otras tres. Estas últimas se habían acercado a hurtadillas a la casa de ladrillos y se percataron de todo lo que sus intereses amorosos habían hablado; ya tenían decidida su manera de proceder.

―Chicas, prepárense. Mañana ocurrirá algo importante ―les dijo Nozomi a sus amigas mientras sacaba una carta de tarot.

―¿Tiene que ver con ellas? ―preguntó Kotori.

―Así es.

Ante aquella afirmación, Nico lanzó un bufido.

Al día siguiente:

―¿Qué se cree esa Nozomi? Insinuando que me gusta esa rarita de cabello rojo… Esa con el rostro tan bonito y a la que dejaría entrar a esta casa si quisiera… ―dijo Nico en voz alta mientras babeaba―. ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?! ¡Por supuesto que no lo haré!

De repente, golpearon a la puerta.

―¡No voy a abrir! ―exclamó sin dudar.

Volvieron a tocar.

―¡Ya dije que no voy a abrir!

Como no hubo reacción, la paja junto a la puerta comenzó a moverse, abriéndose como una cortina y dándole paso a una pelirroja con ojos morados. A lo único que atinó Nico fue a tragar saliva.

―Te escuché decirme que me dejarías pasar; no intentes hacerte la tonta. Por cierto, debiste haber construido una casa con algo más resistente.

―¡No cuestiones mis decisiones de construcción! ―exclamó sonrojada.

―Pues aprende a construir ―La pelirroja tenía un tono similar en su cara.

Mientras tanto en la casa de madera, Kotori descansaba tranquilamente, eso hasta que tocaron a la puerta. Ella no abrió.

―_Debe ser mi soñada peliazul. Veamos hasta dónde puede llegar._

Después de más golpes sin respuesta, comenzó la acción real. Las tablas al lado de la puerta empezaron a ser sacadas de su sitio para crear una abertura. De todas formas, quien las estaba sacando era lo bastante cuidadosa como para no romper nada.

―Al fin puedo pasar ―dijo Umi con un martillo en la mano. Tras entrar, tomó las tablas que sacó y las colocó nuevamente en su lugar―. No quiero causar destrozos ―afirmó.

―Fuiste muy ingeniosa. Usar un martillo para sacar los clavos y entrar… Quiero conocerte más ―Kotori reconoció su esfuerzo.

―Lo mismo digo.

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa de ladrillos, Nozomi hacía labores domésticas. Sabía que su hogar era el más seguro, así que no lo desarmarían ni intentarían traspasarlo así como así.

En eso, tocaron la puerta.

Nozomi dejó de hacer lo que hacía y abrió. Vio a una rubia un tanto nerviosa en la entrada.

―Sabía que eras tú. Adelante, pasa.

―Muchas gracias. Espero no molestar.

―Para nada. Ponte cómoda.

No se sabe con exactitud qué pasó inmediatamente después de esos encuentros. Sin embargo, hay algo que puede destacarse: meses después de lo ocurrido, más de una persona vivía en cada casa.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Créanme que terminar este fic fue un tanto difícil, no solo por la situación del país, sino también por cosas de la historia en sí. Pasar de un único lobo en el cuento original a tres chicas deseosas en esta fue una de las cosas más complejas. Espero haber salido airoso a pesar de todo.**

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

**Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
